Guzz Production Plus qu'un ami
by TySee
Summary: Guzz, Porto, Bibouchtram et Jacobin était tout les quatre réunis pour faire quelques vidéos sur Mario Party 10 ensemble. Bibouch et Porto avaient l'air de bien s'amuser au 'No Homo' ensemble mais cela déplaisait fortement à Guzz...


Guzz, Porto, Bibouchtram et Jacobin était tout les quatre réunis pour faire quelques vidéos sur _Mario Party 10_ ensemble. La bande d'amis n'hésita pas à faire quelques blagues beaufs et à se moquer des personnages durant les parties qu'ils jouèrent et Bibouchtram et Porto avaient l'air bien proches tout les deux. Un peu trop proche, même. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Guzz de voir son plus proche ami jouer au 'No Homo' avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Après deux vidéos, l'heure avait dépassé minuit et les amis se quittèrent pour aller tous dormir chacun de leur côté. Bibouchtram dormait sur le canapé, Jacobin sur un matelas pneumatique et le duo de Guzz Production dormait ensemble dans le lit double de Guzz. Porto s'était déjà glissé dans le lit, il jouait à la console en attendant que Guzz éteigne la lumière.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés, Bibouchtram et toi, pas vrai ? Demanda Guzz à son ami.

-Ouai... Marmonna t-il, trop concentré par son jeu.

-Est-ce... par hasard, lui et toi... vous... Enfin, tu vois quoi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah, tu sais,... est-ce lui et toi, vous êtes genre... gays ?

-Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit-il avec surprise.

-Aujourd'hui, vous aviez l'air vraiment proches, surtout cette soirée.

-Non, je suis pas gay ! Et encore moins, avec lui ! On faisait juste ça pour déconner ! »

Porto se mit à rigoler mais un silence gênant s'installa vite.

« Et toi, tu l'es ? Demanda Porto en rougissant légèrement. »

Guzz fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et commença à enfiler son pyjama. Porto essaya de se faire remarquer en faisant du bruit, il se racla la gorge, appuya de plus en plus fort sur les touches de sa console, et parfois, il sortait quelques jurons envers son jeu.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça avec Bibouch'. Dit Guzz pour casser ce silence.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? »

Guzz hésita un moment avant de dire en se retournant vers son ami :

« Oui, je suis jaloux.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi t'es jaloux ? »

Quelques secondes passèrent, il avala sa salive, souffla discrètement et dit :

« Porto, c'est assez compliqué pour moi de te le dire parce qu'on est amis depuis la maternelle et j'ai pas envie qu'on s'embrouille pour ça. Alors je vais aller droit au but : Je t'aime. »

Son ami sortit enfin son esprit du jeu, et regarda Guzz étonné. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant d'ajouter :

« Et... Je ne t'aime pas en tant qu'ami. Te voir avec d'autres hommes me rend jaloux, je te veux pour moi et moi seul. Oui, je suis gay et je ne l'assume pas. J'ai même honte en ce moment de t'en parler mais il fallait bien qu'un jour je te le dise alors voilà... »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. L'homme concerné ne dit pas un mot, il restait bouche-bée devant cette nouvelle. L'autre, en revanche, attendait une réponse, ce qui installa un malaise assez déplaisant.

« Je... Je sais pas quoi te dire, Guzz. Je m'attendais tout sauf à ça...

-Je sais...

-Je te promets de plus jamais refaire ce genre de choses avec Bibouch' et... Je sais que ça va te paraître complètement fou mais je crois que... Je t'aime aussi, Guzz. Dit-il avec un sourire timide. »

Guzz lui sourit en retour et commença une discussion pour apaiser l'atmosphère. Il finit de se changer et alla rejoindre Porto dans le lit. Il en profita pour poser sa tête sur son épaule si épaisse et si confortable pour le regarder jouer. Les minutes passèrent et le couple voulait plus. Ils avaient envie de se prouver leur amour, et pas seulement avec les mots. Après avoir parlé un petit moment sur le sujet, ils décidèrent de faire l'amour.

Guzz alla chercher un préservatif rangé sur son bureau et Porto éteignit sa console ainsi que la lumière, les plongeant tout les deux dans le noir.

Ils commencèrent d'abord par s'embrasser, Porto passa les doigts dans les cheveux de son amoureux pour approfondir leur premier baiser. Puis, après quelques baisers plus ou moins intenses, Guzz y introduisit sa langue et son partenaire le suivit. De faibles gémissements se faisaient entendre. Il ne fit pas longtemps pour que Guzz retira son haut de pyjama et celui de son ami. Chacun découvrit le corps de l'autre tout en continuant à s'embrasser, parfois sur les lèvres, parfois dans le cou, parfois sur les épaules... Mais plus l'heure avançait, plus ils avaient envie que les choses s'accélèrent. Ils retirèrent tout les deux les tissus en trop qui les gênaient. Une fois nus, les choses allaient vraiment commencer.

Guzz prit le sexe de Porto en main et commença des vas-et-viens sensuels, toujours en l'embrassant. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter les lèvres de l'autre. Les seules fois où les lèvres se séparaient, c'était pour qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles. Ils firent attention à ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas que BibouchTram et Jacobin entendent. Ces derniers n'étaient pas encore couchés et donc pouvaient entendre le moindre bruit.

On pouvait tout de même entendre quelques gémissements dans la chambre. Leur peau tremblaient à chaque fois qu'elles se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Guzz descendit petit à petit pour se faufiler entre les jambes de Porto en laissant des petits baisers sur sa peau. Une fois arrivé au niveau où il voulait, il lécha toute la longueur de la verge à son amoureux. Après avoir frisonner son partenaire plusieurs fois, il le prit en bouche et commença aussitôt des vas-et-viens en prenant soin de lécher les coins sensibles de son ami. Il accéléra jusqu'à entendre son amoureux gémir un peu plus fort qu'avant. Il retira sa bouche en revenant au niveau du visage de Porto, qui l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils se quittèrent encore. Et reprirent leur baiser après que Guzz ait arraché l'emballage du préservatif avec ses dents et l'ait installé sur son pénis. Ce dernier souleva les jambes de son amant pour pouvoir s'introduire dans sa partie la plus intime.

À ce mouvement, Porto ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Cri qui s'entendit dans toute la pièce,... et pas que. Guzz fit, d'abord, des lents coups de bassin pour ne pas blesser son ami qui laissa couler quelques larmes chaudes sur ses joues à cause de la douleur. Mais ils aimaient ça, autant l'un que l'autre. Celui du dessus rendit ses coups plus violents et plus profonds. Sa vue se troubla de plus en plus. La chaleur augmenta. L'air se faisait rare. Ils ne se sentaient plus... Ce fut après quelques gémissements et cris de plaisir qu'ils jouirent tout les deux, au même moment.

Guzz se reposa à côté de son ami. Il épongea son front de sueur à l'aide de son poignet. Et Porto ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore. Jusqu'à que les deux amis s'endorment dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, les deux premiers à être levés furent BibouchTram et Jacobin. Suivit du duo de GuzzProduction.

« Les gars, fallait nous prévenir du bruit ! Rigola Jacobin.

-Ouai, on a à peine dormi, nous ! Rajouta Bibouch en rigolant à son tour »

Les deux amoureux se rougirent, se regardèrent et ricanèrent à leur tour.


End file.
